


Tony Dragon and Big Panda

by FawnoftheWoods



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, James Norbury - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawnoftheWoods/pseuds/FawnoftheWoods
Summary: Tony and Rhodey have an amazing friendship
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Comments: 85
Kudos: 11





	1. Listening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sagana_Rojana_Olt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagana_Rojana_Olt/gifts).



> each chapter is for a specific picture done by James Norbury. The name of the chapter is the name of the picture. They can be found [ Here ](https://www.jamesnorbury.com/big-panda-tiny-dragon)

“You’re a good listener.” said Tiny Dragon

“Listening never landed me in trouble.” said Big Panda

* * *

Tony always thought fast. He’d been that way as long as he’d thought thoughts. Sometimes, if he opened his mouth long enough, those thoughts would spill out in the form of words. Not all the words always made sense. Sometimes his mouth skipped words because his brain was so much faster. Sometimes the words were overflow, thoughts that didn’t belong in a specific thought train and thus needed expelling.

Often his mouth got him in trouble.

More often, especially once he was an adult, his mouth was told to shush. And if(when) it wouldn’t, it would be ignored. Ty had been the first to show Tony a different way to stop the annoying words by giving his mouth something else to do. Eating had never worked because Tony would forget to pick up the next bite. But someone’s dick in his mouth? Hard to ignore that. And the cock made Tony’s mind slow. It slowed so pleasantly that Tony put up with Ty’s more offensive habits so he would help Tony’s mind slow and the words stop annoying people.

Sunset introduced Tony to the other use for his mouth in a stimulating environment. She preferred it, actually. If his mouth wasn’t on her, she’d gag him. That didn’t help. Then the words bounced around inside his skull until she made everything lovely and slow in other ways. 

So Tony learned people didn’t like his thoughts coming out his mouth. Everyone shushed him. 

Everyone except Rhodey.

Rhodey said Ty and Sunset were bad eggs. That they didn’t treat Tony right. Tony tried to argue that they treated him exactly as he deserved but Rhodey said he was both wrong, and that wasn’t what Rhodey meant anyway. Rhdoey had been right about Ty And Sunset being bad ideas though.

Tony asked Rhodey about it one day. They were both on the couch in the main room. They were waiting for the movie to start and Tony had draped himself over Rhodey’s lap like a cat.

“How come you always listen to everything I say?” Tony asked, voice muffled against Rhodey’s jeans where he was nuzzling his face to feel the sensation on his cheek.

Above him Rhodey chuckled. “You always have so much going on in that big brain of yours. Sometimes it takes a while for all of it to come out your mouth. So I learned to wait.”

Tony groaned before rolling to look up at his best friend. “But isn’t it annoying?”

“Tones, everything going on in your brain is important. It may not necessarily be in order, but I get there if I'm patient.” Rhodey grinned and tugged Tony’s hair playfully. “Besides, if I miss something, you might try something stupid again without me.”

“Hey!” Tony protested

Rhodey grinned. “Listening never went poorly for me.”

RhodeyBear was the exception to the rule. And that was why he was RhodeyBear.


	2. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey taught Tony the beauty of a good entrance

“Hurry up Big Panda, we’re going to be late!”

Big Panda sat down, “I like to think I’m creating anticipation.”

* * *

Tony always made an entrance. He was known for it even. Go big or go home was a motto he tended to live by and he owned it. His father had taught him all about controlling the PR and media. Most people knew that.

What most people didn’t know was that Howard was not the person who had taught Tony the fine art of an entrance.

Rhdoey had done that.

Back in college, a lanky genius kid getting invited to parties was a big deal. Tony had been so excited the first few. But he hadn’t a lot of luck when he actually got there. People didn’t know what to say to him and others were more interesting, more glamorous, more rich.

More mature.

Then, one evening about a month after he met Rhodey, he was getting ready to go to a party that included some of Rhodey’s ROTC guys. Tony spent half the afternoon getting ready. Rhodey walked in a few minutes before they had to leave and Tony was a wriggling excited nervous wreck.

“Come on, Rhodes! Or I’m going without you. We’re going to be late!”

Rhodey had laughed and reached out and snagged the hyper teen with an arm. “First off, chill dude. Second, I need to teach you the fine art of being popular at parties.”

Tony froze, glancing at his semi-new friend with interest. He’d been trying all semester to get people to talk to him. 

Rhodey grinned. “You’ve got to learn how to give them what they want.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, Dad already told me that.”

Rhodey held up a finger. “He taught you to handle the press. See they already want something from you. These guys don’t yet. You’ve got to give them something to want and then give them what they want. See?”

Tony goggled at Rhodey’s incomprehensible blabbering. “What?!?”

Rhodey grinned. “I’ll show you.”

They did arrive a bit late to the party. When they got there, Rhodey jogged up the path with TOny and then stopped. Tony fidgeted next to him. “Aren’t we going in?”

Rhodey grinned, “In a sec.”

Tony stood there waiting for some invisible signal. When it happened, Rhodey put on a big smile and burst through the doors. 

“Did you guys start without me?” Rhodey crowed to the half drunk cheers of the group. Tony looked in amazement as people came up to both of them to greet them. He found himself chatting and laughing with so many people they all blurred together.

He knew then he had to learn this skill of Rhodey’s.

So now when he gets somewhere a touch too early, he has Happy pull over. The one time Happy asked what he was doing, Tony grinned, remembering that skinny kid and his future best friend, and said, “I’m creating anticipation.”


	3. Company

“Which is more important,” asked Big Panda, “the journey or the destination?”

“The company,” said Tiny Dragon

* * *

Tony grimaced as he shuffled the contract papers. Pepper had gone a splendid job of thinning the herd of DOD assholes asking him if he was going to make weapons again. Maybe just defensive weapons? Tony had been hard pressed not to roll his eyes at that. Stark Industries did not produce weapons. 

_ Tony Stark _ produced Iron Man, War Machine and possibly a few more variations in the future for use by a specific individual. This was not Stark Industries. Pepper had no say or control over most of this, with the exception of the Intellectual Property. So Tony was half on his own for these meetings.

He looked over at the other person who suffered through these meetings.

“Come on, RhodeyBear. Let's find pizza and Lilo and Stitch.” Tony sang, grabbing him by the shoulders.

Rhodey yelped as he scrambled to grab his folders before being pulled out of the meeting room. “Disney isn’t the solution to everything you know!”

Tony shrugged, “Its better than moping.” He opened a pair of juicy juice boxes Clint had likely left. Rhodey sighed and shook his head, sitting across from his best friend.

“I know you are dedicated, Tones, but that meeting was exhausting.”

Tony grimaced a moment before shaking his head. “Never said this was easy, Honeybadger.”

Rhodey glared at him playfully. “You’ve handled these guys as long as I have. They were easier when you said Yes more often.”

Tony snorted. “People usually are, but they were always assholes. They are just now louder about it.” He handed the juice to Rhodey and grabbed teh popcorn while Rhodey dug out the fluffy blanket. On the screen the opening music for a disney movie started up.

“You saying they were assholes to you before?”

Tony shrugged, focusing on arranging the blankets and pillows.

“Tony!?!”

TOny sighed and looked at his best friend, “I was a pet. Now I’m a recalcitrant pet.” Tony grinned. “No worries, Sour Patch. They know I’m more a cat than a dog.”

Rhodey rolled his eyes. “If they were always this way, why’d you do this? Why do you still do this?”

Tony snuggled into Rhodey’s side. “You know that quote, ‘the important part isn’t the destination, it's the journey’ or whatever it is?”

“Sure.”

“Well, they’re wrong.”

“They’re wrong.” Rhodey repeated flatly.

Tony grinned and nodded happily into Rhodey’s side.

“The important part is the company.”

Rhodey found himself staring at Tony’s fluffy head on his side as Stitch escaped Galactic Command. Lots of people though Tony was pretty oblivious and disruptive. But that statement?

Rhodey felt himself melt.


	4. Silly

“Sometimes you just have to be silly.”

* * *

Tony looked up and saw Rhodey walk in the workshop. He set aside the microchip he was fixing for Pepper and put down the soldering iron.

“What’s got you frowning, Sourpatch?”

Rhodey sighed and rubbed his head. He’d originally planned to visit for the week, but Tony could tell from the look that it was likely their time was getting cut short. “Another meeting about handling the Avengers. You and I need to review the notes from this morning so we’re prepared.”

Tony frowned as Rhodey set down the stack of 8 folders. Only one of them were from this morning, the rest included the history of these talks and the people they were having them with. It was several hours worth of work. 

Tony glanced at Rhodey, taking in the tired eyes and scowl lines that were slowly replacing the laugh lines he’d had when they were younger.

Tony looked around the lab in thought. He hated paperwork. He hated overworked Rhodey even more. Overworked Rhodey was an unhappy Rhodey. And as Tony’s closest and longest friend, Rhodey didn’t deserve to be unhappy. Especially from the complications TOny brought into his life.

Making a quick decision, Tony pulled an old sticky note off the side of the table. He couldn’t read it anymore anwyway. Besides, if it was important enough, someone would remind him. He balled it up and stuck the soldering iron in the middle of the paper ball and turned the soldering iron back on.

He carefully set it away from his current project and got up to nonchalantly join Rhodey. 

Rhodey eyed him suspiciously. Which, rude! Tony was the soul of innocence! And so was DUM-E, who a moment later learned of the fire hazards and came squealing over with the extinguisher. Of course there was then yelling and jumping and foam dodging.

In the end Rhodey convinced DUM-E to relinquish the fire extinguisher  _ without _ covering Tony and Rhodey, by promising to tall a tennis ball. 

As he watched DUM-E squeal after it, Rhodey glanced at Tony, “You know, you could have just  _ told _ me we'd do paperwork tomorrow.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Just reminding you of the lesson.” Tony quipped smartly.

Rhodey squinted at him in curiosity. “Lesson?”

“Sometimes you’ve got to just be silly.”


	5. Wind in the Trees

“Can you hear the wind in the trees, Tiny Dragon?

That’s Nature’s way of telling us to take a moment to stop, breathe and just be.”

* * *

Tony grinned as he watched War Machine close around his best friend. “Ready for this test?”

“You bet! Lets get out of here!” Rhodey’s happy voice came over coms. 

Tony hopped into his suit as Rhodey made his way to the exit. They’d both been working hard and hopping between meetings and paperwork a lot the last little bit. So Tony’s announcement of a new feature to test on the War Machine and Iron Man suits was a welcome reprieve.

Tony caught up to Rhodey immediately since his best friend had just done a lazy lap. Tony grinned and turned to aim them at the horizon. “Come on! Follow me Gumdrop!”

“Follow? I don’t follow. I ain’t your sidekick!” Rhodey shouted back, laughing as he trailed after Tony towards the sea. 

Tony laughed and dove low to skim the surface of the waves. Rhodey performed a spinning maneuver and splashed Tony’s head as he jumped in front of Iron Man. Tony chuckled, “Oh its on now!”

“Yeah, come on baby!”

Tony laughed as Rhodey sent his suit into a roll, bouncing on the crest of waves before clearing and straightening out. Not to be outdone, Tony turned over and water-skied on his metal back, folding his arms behind his head for a moment in a faux relaxed posture.

“Bored!” He crowed. “What else you got?”

“Oh, I’ll show you what else, Shorty.” Rhodey snorted, zooming up next to Tony and with a salute, he cannonballed the wave, sending a wash over Tony’s suit and forcing him to course correct to prevent himself from spinning sidewise in the depths.

“Guess I’m gonna up my game.” Tony called after Rhodey’s after burn trail. 

All afternoon, they bounced around on the waves. Soaring in the clouds and racing the birds. About the time the sun started to set, the two heroes found themselves sitting on the iconic head of Lady Liberty herself.

Rhodey was laying back as Tony finished the last of the cheeseburgers he’d swooped down to pick up. The colonel looked at his best friend. “So, now will you tell me what we’re testing?”

Tony had said it was a surprise, but Rhodey hadn’t noticed any unusual function of the suit. Tony glanced at him, startled. Rhodey almost felt bad for not noticing. 

Tony grinned, “Oh yeah! Hang on!”

Tony sidled closer and held up a finger, leaning next to Rhodey. “Smile!”

oThere was a soft click and an image of the two of them, as seen from Tony’s pointer fingernail, appeared on the HUD screen above Rhodey’s head. Rhodey blinked.

“A camera? That’s what we’re out here for?”

Tony blinked at him in disappointed exasperation. “It's not just  _ any _ camera. This is a 20 MP, f/2.0 wide, 1/3", 0.9µm camera embedded in your finger.” He grinned at Rhodey’s rolled eyes. “And there’s an upgrade to the vid from the chest area.”

“All right, cool. So I’ve just got one question for you.”

Tony cocked his head with an excited smile.

“The hell were we doing on the water all day.”

Tony shrugged. “Just wanted to feel the wind bow before our mastery!”

Rhodey laughed. He could feel himself more relaxed than any other point that week. Tony was right. Sometimes, you just have to feel the wind and soar.


	6. The Old Tree

“That tree has been through some rough times,” said Tiny Dragon.

“Yes,” said Big Panda, “but its still here and it has gained strength and beauty.”

* * *

Tony glared at the bottle. It was full of wonderful, soul soothing liquid. He heard Rhodey come in behind him.

“Done with all the questions?”

“For now.”

Tony knew the exact moment Rhodey saw the bottle. Tony had been sober for months. He’d been heroing, making a difference.

Not today.

“Any news?”

“Tones….”

“How many?”

Rhodey was silent behind him. “No deaths.” he finally said.

Tony snorted. “Right.”

He was silent, still looking at the bottle. Rhodey sat next to him. “Why did they do that? Why did they…” Tony couldn’t finish.

Rhodey leaned at him. “Kids see people as they are, not as the world thinks they are.”

“Then why did they think I was worth this?”

“Because they’ve been through a lot. And so have you.” Rhodey’s calm answer had Tony looking away from the bottle in question. Rhodey sighed, pulling his best friend in for a hug. “Somewhere they knew what you went through gave you strength so you could give them strength.”

“They are stronger than I am.” Tony mumbled.

Rhodey hummed, holding his hand.

“And that strength is the beauty you see, Tones.”


	7. Garden

“This Garden is beautiful,” said Tiny Dragon.

Big Panda nodded. “And we only found it because we went the wrong way so many times.”

* * *

Rhodey smiled as he entered the workshop. Tony scowled at him for it. “I don’t know why you think this is so funny!”

“Because you can’t say ‘no’ to Pepper.”

Tony stuck his tongue out at his best friend. “I wanna invent something else! This is dull inventing. BOOOOOORING!”

Rhodey cocked his head to one side. “What do you want to invent?”

Tony grinned and started explaining the idea he had the previous night for adding rocketskates to Steve’s uniform. He’d worked out a lot of the math, but some of it would work until he actually sat down and built the things.

“So build them.” Rhodey said as he picked up the screwdriver and twirled it in his hand.

Tony scowled. “I would, but Pepper says this is far more important.”

Rhodey rolled his eyes at that. “Tones, Pepper is an amazing CEO and hella businesswoman. I certainly wouldn’t want to be on her bad side.”

Tony nodded quickly. Being on Pepper’s bad side would be like that time he accidentally tried to put out the lab fire with the Ethanol instead of the water. Though, Pepper was scarier.

Rhdoey held up his hand, “But, do you remember those stylus changes you made last year that she absolutely loved?”

Tony scoffed, “Of course. She was only on me for a month trying to tweak the shapes.” Tony paused, “Why?”

Rhodey shrugged, “I seem to recall you coming up with those when you were trying to teach DUM-E how to draw, that’s all.”

Tony frowned as he thought back. Usually he didn’t care much where his ideas came from as long as they got to where they were going. He finally shrugged.

Rhdoey leaned forward, “In fact, I challenge you to list a single invention you’ve done that didn’t start out as you being all adorkable and, how did that blowhard put it? The one with the badger striped hair?”

Tony wrinkled his nose as he recalled the old board member Pepper had finally scooted out the door. “Frivolous.” Tony rumbled. “It was his favorite word.”

“Exactly.” Rhdoey nodded. “Tones, you make the best stuff when you wander off down the path to wonderland.”

“Candyland.” Tony mumbled, face heating up.

“Candyland,” Rhodey amended amiably. “My  _ point _ is that you get to better stuff when you wander. So if you want to make rocketskates to shoot Rogers off the Empire State Building, I’d just ask if you knew what size feet he needed.”

Tony thought about that for a moment before grinning. “Steve wears a Size 13 wide.”

Rhodey grinned and set the curse circuit board aside. 

Time to play.


	8. Trying

“If you don’t try,” Said Big Panda, “You never know if you can fly.”

* * *

Tony watched as Rhodey ran through his normal testing routine for a new interface upgrade to War Machine. Tony would join him for maneuvers when he finished. He grinned.

Rhodey had taken to War Machine with all the enthusiasm Tony had taken to Iron Man. But Rhodey was more cautious than Tony when it came to trying new motions. One of the movements that had taken Rhodey forever to do was flying with his back down. 

Tony chuckled at that memory.

“What are you laughing at, Brat?” Rhodey growled playfully, grabbing Tony in a headlock.

Tony laughed and slid his head out of the gentle hold. “Just remembering when I finally convinced you to fly relaxed.”

“You mean when you watched me fly into that flock of geese.” Rhodey asked with a glare. “Never heard a bird swear so much until that day.”

Tony laughed, “we’re both at our best when trying something new.”

“Spinning towards the earth that fast wasn’t exactly new to me, Tones.” Rhodey rolled his eyes. “I’ve been in planes that got knocked about.”

Tony shrugged, “You didn’t have a hard time flying after that.”

Rhodey sighed. “You know there is such a thing as Baby Steps.”

Tony snorted. “I believe my words to JARVIS the night of my first flight stateside, ‘Sometimes you have to run before you can walk’.”

Rhodey rolled his eyes, “you’ve always done that.”

Tony shrugged. “Best way to explore I know.”

Besides, the first armor was made in a cave. He hadn’t been able to test it at all. All he could do is look at the sky.

And try.


	9. Butterflies

“Butterflies struggle most just before they emerge.”

* * *

Tony grimaced as he picked up his glass. The two fingers of whiskey on the rocks sloshed.

“Man, I thought you said you weren’t gonna drink by yourself anymore.” Rhodey’s voice filtered through his thoughts.

“I’m not drinking alone.” Tony replied. Rhodey sighed and came over. Tony could practically feel the shift in his best friend when the second glass of scotch was noticed. Tony didn’t glance up as Rhodey sat next to him.

“You done this every year since?”

Tony shrugged.

Rhodey sighed. “I should have guessed. I guess I always linked the day I found you, but it was a day late, wasn’t it?”

Tony shrugged again. 

Rhodey grabbed another glass and poured himself a finger of the amber liquid. “This is your memorial for him?”

Tony shook his head. “Not a memorial. Not in the way you mean.”

Rhodey cocked his head in question.

Tony loved his best friend. He’d never talked much about Yinsen. He’s not even sure Rhodey knew his name. But Rhodey was good like that.

“He had lost everything.” Tony continued as he stared at the glass in his hands. “He had nothing but his life left. And he still tried to give me something.”

Tony lifted his glass and so did Rhodey. Then Tony poured the glass into the spare glass with a grin. 

Rhdoey stared at him in surprise. Tony smirked, “Also, never said I actually took a drink.”

Rhodey laughed, rolling his eyes before dumping his own glass in the fuller one.

“So if this isn’t a memorial, what is it?”

Tony smiled softly, “A thank you, I guess.”

Rhodey smiled at his best friend. Once, Tony had mentioned he personified the Phoenix after his capture, but Rhodey knew his best friend better. The geeky, awkward kid had built a cocoon around himself while he swam in shark-infested water.

And in Afghanistan, Tony finally found what he needed to break out of his self-built shell and emerge the beautiful butterfly Rhodey always knew he could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still unsatisfied with this one


	10. A New Day

“A new day and a new beginning.” said Tiny Dragon.

“What shall we do with it?”

* * *

Tony stretched high as he sent Pepper his latest update. Rhodey was upstairs in the compound, probably hunting for coffee before tackling the paperwork he’d been saddled with by the Accords. Tony hummed a moment before hopping up.

“J, save my work. And what kitchen is my HoneyBear heading to?”

“Col Rhodes is on his way to the east terrace kitchen, Sir.”

Tony clicked his tongue and waved at the bots as they returned to their charging posts. They’d been hovering around him all night so they were probably in need of the rest.

Tony found Rhodey leaning against the countertop, empty mug in hand, waiting on the coffee machine. “Good morning, SourPatch.”

Rhodey glared at him as Tony smiled brightly. Neither of them were morning people. It didn’t count if you never went to bed.

“Morning you eternal insomniac.” Rhodey muttered. 

Tony grinned and scrounged up his own mug. “I can sleep. I  _ choose _ not to.” Tony chirped.

Rhodey moaned and set his mug down long enough to rub his face with both hands. Tony spirited away Rhodey’s mug and filled them both just as the goddess of machines chimed. Instead of handing it to his best friend, Tony took both mugs to the terrace, knowing Rhodey would follow. 

He’d want his coffee.

The lawn was wet with morning dew still as the sun just started peeking over the treetops. The clear blue sky was already looking worthy of some fancy flight skills and Tony weighed the chance of coaxing his best friend into the air.

Rhodey sighed as he downed probably half the mug of coffee and Tony snorted. And people thought he was a coffee fiend. Granted, when he actually was waking up, he was.

Or when he was up late.

Or working too hard to eat.

Or…

That wasn’t as convincing as it started out.

Tony shook his head and looked at a slightly more awake Rhodey. “Well, HoneyBadger?”

Rhodey blinked and looked at Tony in question, now clearly awake enough. Tony loved that once again he was greeting the day with his best friend. It hadn’t happened since MIT.

Tony grinned, “What shall we do today?”


	11. Celebrating

“What are you celebrating?” asked Tiny Dragon.

“Getting rained on,” said Big Panda, “with you.”

* * *

Tony had been looking for his best friend for nearly twenty minutes. When he got out of the board meeting, ears ringing slightly, he found a message saying Rhodey had been looking for him.

He finally gave up looking in all the normal spots and headed for places Rhodey would look for  _ Tony _ . Assuming Tony missed the message, not unheard of, Rhodey would wait somewhere he’d see Tony regardless.

The Workshop was his first check. 

When he entered he found utter chaos. DUM-E and U were chasing Peter around while Harley was arguing with Friday about something. JARVIS was trying to explain to DUM-E and U that even if they followed Peter closely on the ground, since Peter was  _ on the ceiling _ they still wouldn’t be able to catch him.

Someone had set off one of the six sprinklers and clearly tried to “fix” the problem via physical force instead of just  _ asking _ Jarvis to turn it off. Now a light rain was coming down in the lab. To one side, Tony found his missing best friend, a car hood propped up so he could sit on the floor and stay mildly dry. A party hat was on his head and he held two cupcakes out of the water.

Ignoring his kids for the moment, Tony picked his way over to Rhodey, who was egging on Harley and Dum-E alternatively. Crawling under the car hood, Rhodey handed him the cupcake. 

“Took you long enough. There was food but…” Rhodey gestured to the ceiling. Tony glanced up wryly. “So I decided to save the cupcakes and we can celebrate instead.”

“Celebrate?” Tony squeaked as he looked around the disaster of a workshop in utter confusion. “What are we celebrating? I thought you wanted to talk about college grants.”

Rhodey laughed, throwing his head back. “I did. But I decided we should celebrate instead.”

“Oh? And when did you decide this?” Tony asked, picking up his cupcake and carefully pulling at the wrapper.

“About 5 seconds before U lit the dustbin on fire.”

Tony paused for just the slightest moment before letting it go. He’d get the whole story later.

As he tore the cupcake in half to turn it into a frosting sandwich he looked over at Rhodey, who predictably had started eating the cake to leave the frosting for last.

“So what are we celebrating?”

Rhodey grinned.

“Family.”

And they toasted cupcakes with matching grins.


	12. Kindness

“It’s hard being kind to everyone,” said Tiny Dragon.

“True,” said Big Panda, “And hardest of all to be kind to ourselves, but we must try.”

* * *

Tony was staring at the bottle of Scotch. He hadn’t had any. He’d promised Rhodey he wouldn’t drink alone again. And his labkids didn’t count. 

“Tones?”

Tony twitched but didn’t look at his best friend. Rhodey must have seen the bottle because he sighed and flopped next to Tony on the couch.

“JARVIS said you’d gotten some hard news.”

Tony shrugged. Now he was sulking a bit that J had tattled. He could practically hear Rhodey roll his eyes.

Tony huffed out a puff of air, “you remember Project Hades?”

Rhodey seemed to stretch his mind back trying to track down the project. Tony wasn’t surprised, the military had turned it down.

“Flame throwers?” Rhodey eventually came up with.

Tony snorted, “close enough.” Tony was silent for a while before he spoke again, “Obie sold a bunch. Under the table. Complete psycho-dictator-terrorist type in the East. Dickheads.”

Rhodey blinked in confusion. “I thought the project was scrapped?”

“It was supposed to be.” Tony muttered. “Turns out that in addition to not paying attention to what and where he was selling, I let him build and experiment with whatever he wanted to.”

“You didn’t  _ let _ him do anything.” Rhodey protested.

Tony snorted, “What would you call it?  _ I _ was in charge. It happened on  _ my _ watch with  _ my _ inventions.” Tony ranted a moment before deflating. “Sometimes I wish I hadn’t been such a genius,” he muttered.

Rhodey seemed to regard him a moment before leaning back a bit. “So, you didn’t sign all the contracts for the more dangerous stuff?”

Tony glared at Rhodey, “You know I did.”

“You didn’t read them?”

Tony shrugged. He’d skimmed to make sure they didn’t hold any strange or new clauses. He’d rarely paid attention to the names.

Rhodey hummed next to him. “But you signed them without your legal team’s review.”

“What? No! Of course not! I’m not an idiot!” Tony yelped.

Rhodey nodded, “I see, you let a new lawyer and a new salesperson sell your most expensive products.”

“Absolutely not! You know the highest stuff must be handled by a senior level or above!” Tony scowled at his best friend, who was frowning at him.

“You mean by Stane?”

Tony suddenly slouched, “Yeah, by Stane.”

“So you shouldn’t have made him COO.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “I  _ didn’t _ make him COO, the board voted on it.”

“SO you shouldn’t have submitted his name to the board.”

“He was automatically considered because he was CFO.”

“So you shouldn’t have hired him into your executive suite?” Rhodey added wryly.

“I wasn’t even head of the company when that happened!” Tony growled, hands fisting.

“You didn’t review and replace all of Howards idiotic hires?”

Tony rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I took a moment during that stupid media circus after his death to review thousands of senior management and executives,” Tony sneered.

“But Stane was at your house all the time. He was your godfather. He must have told you he was more interested in money than patriotism?”

“Are you insane?!?” Tony squawked. “Dad would never have kept him around if he’d have known! I wouldn’t’ve either!”

“Ahhhhh, so Howard should have told you Stane was a bad apple.” Rhodey nodded.

Tony groaned. “Dad would have never noticed! Anyway, when would he have told me?”

“When you had dinner together?”

“Last time that happened without Stane would have been when I was 7.”

“When you were both in the lab then.”

“Age 10, I don’t think so.” Tony scoffed.

“How about when you crossed paths in that mansion?”

“You mean between shouting matches and his ‘Captain-America-is-my-fucking-idol’ trips?” Tony snarled, getting up to pace.

“You should have been psychic.”

Tony growled as he paced for a moment before freezing. Slowly, he turned to look at his grinning best friend relaxing back on the couch. “I’m...not psychic.” Tony said slowly.

Rhodey grinned. “Nope.”

Tony blinked at him a few minutes as Rhodey stretched himself out against the back of the couch. “You- I- … What-?”

Rhodey smiled softly, cocking his head at Tony. “You. Are. Not. Psychic.” he stated gently, but firmly.

“I’m not psychic.” Tony echoed. He stepped forward enough so that when he melted to the floor, his head still ended up on the couch. Familiar fingers threaded through his hair and he felt tension flow out of his shoulders.

“He’s not Obie, Tones. He’s fucking Stane. He wasn’t some stray you failed to guide on the correct path, he was an egocentric, greedy sociopath. You couldn’t have changed him. When? WHen you were three?”

“I was a cute 3-year-old.” Tony muttered into Rhodey’s leg petulantly.

“You were cute at fifteen. I absolutely believe you were utterly devastating as a toddler.” Rhodey informed him loftily.

Tony pinched Rhodey’s calf in retaliation. Rhodey just chuckled. 

When the giggles had died down, Rhodey was silent a moment. “Your second father guided you while your first father disappeared. Everyone gets chances to make up for being tricked into a bad place. Why not you?”

“I'm supposed to be better.” Tony mumbled.

Rhodey snorted. “I know you’re a genius, but even you have your limits, Tones.”

A knuckle knocked against his scalp and Tony glanced up, almost shy. “Stane was not your fault.”

Tony closed his eyes as the instinct tive argument rose up. Rhodey’s point had holes, but Tony had decided years ago to trust his best friend. His Honey Bear.

Tony hugged Rhodey’s legs tight, burying his face in the jeans. Rhodey’s fingers kept tangling his hair and Tony just hummed.

He’s glad he has his RhodeyBear.


	13. Obstacles

“I’m stressed,” squeaked Tiny Dragon. “There is so much to do!”

“The river doesn’t hurry,” said Big Panda, “yet despite many obstacles, always gets where it’s going.”

* * *

Tony ripped his tie off and tossed it in the general direction of the couch in his workshop. He had two designs he had to complete, three R&D projects to review and at least two Avengers projects to finish plus mission review he owed. He spun about dropping his jacket, shirt and wallet. He ran his fingers through his hair, messing up his gelled hair hopelessly.

“Hey! J, you up for me?”

“Always, Sir.”

“Great, start up the simulations for Fox673. Lets see if we can track down the glitch.”

“Already running, Sir. Perhaps you could have some sustenance.”

“No time, Buddy. DUM-E maybe could make another smoothie.” Tony sighed, rubbing his hand over his face.

“How about pizza?’

Tny spun around at the unexpected voice from his couch. Rhodey was frowning from his seat, as he plucked Tony lazily thrown tie off his forehead.

“Sour Patch!” Tony yelped.

Rhodey eyed him with a raised eyebrow. “You have a week's worth of work on your plate for the night and you’re calling  _ me _ Sour Patch?”

Tony grimaced. “It is a lot. But it won’t take long.”

Rhodey snorted. “Tones, pretty sure any one of those tasks is a full 8-hour day.”

Tony shrugged looking away and pulling up the data from the Avenger’s mission. Rhodey reached around him and swiped it gone. When tony turned and opened his mouth to protest, Rhodey shoved a straw in between his teeth.

“Drink, eat, breath, you dork.”

“Hey! Tony squawked.

Rhodey grinned and looped an arm around the thin shoulders to drag him towards the couch.

“I know you, you’ll get it done when you get it done.”

“But-”

“Destination won’t change if you stop the car for a pizza, Tones.”

Tony paused and looked at his best friend. Rhodey smiled and picked up his own drink and Tony sighed, leaning against him. Rhodey was a force of nature when in mother hen mode. He would coddle, feed and clean Tony until the man was sparkling.

And he was usually right.


	14. Love

Love needs no explanation

* * *

Tony smiled as he walked across the floor. His living room had turned into the place to be one this balmy night. The back doors were open, letting the breeze air the room. Tony balanced a pair of glasses in his hands as he circled the couch. Pepper was chatting there as various Avengers draped themselves over comfortable furniture. She gave him a lazy, tired smile without missing a beat in her conversation.

Tony had to do a quick step to avoid Harley chasing Conner, roaring playfully as he scooped at Lila. All three crashed tot he floor laughing. Watching the kids distracted Tony enough that he almost backed into DUM-E zooming past. Dancing quickly to avoid duping the liquid in the glasses, Tony swallowed a surprised yelp. A second later, Butterfingers zoomed past as well, chasing her brother with Peter on her chassey shouting apologizes to Tony and encouragement to Butterfingers. Apparently, DUM-E had claimed their project as flammable, and thus needing to be locked away for safety, and now both wanted it back.

Tony spent a few moments trying to calm the liquid in the glasses so he could continue his journey across the room. “J, Fri? Please track if they break something?”

“Of course Sir.”

“U and I are recording the whole thing for posterity.”

Tony could practically hear JARVIS sigh. “Supervision is already ongoing, Sir. For  _ all _ of your kids.” JARVIS’s pointed comment had Tony smile.

“Thanks buddy.” Tony said with a smile.

Tony nodded to Happy as the man brought in a platter of sandwiches. The man enjoyed the kitchen on occasion when his other tasks didn’t take his attention. Happy nodded back. He’d probably chase after Tony eventually in a bid to get him to eat. 

Everyone in Tony’s life tries to feed him. Tony blames his height.

Tony stepped through the open patio doors, smiling widely as he handed his glass to his best friend.

“You survived crossing the chaos.” Rhodey noted.

Tony chuckled. “Barely.”

“Is that project DUM-E stole actually a bomb?”

“Not intentionally?” 

Rhodey sent him an amused look. “Like your ‘not-intentional’ bombs?”

Tony shrugged with a grin. Rhodey sighed, “Like father, like son,” he muttered.

Tony blinked in surprise. He hadn’t considered it that way. He knew the kid saw him as a mentor of sorts, but he had always thought he’d be a shitty father.

He huffed a whining breath and leaned against Rhodey. “When did I gain so many people?”

Rhodey chuckled, “Tones, I’ve never known you  _ not _ to adopt any stray kitten within your sight.”

Tony pouted. “But HoneyBearrrrrrrr” he whined.

Rhodey glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. “Not my fault you created a big family.”

Tony paused at that. He was frozen so long, Rhodey glanced at him in concern.

“It is your fault, Rhodey.” Tony finally said in awe. Rhodey raised an eyebrow in confusion. “You were the first.” Tony swallowed. He couldn’t imagine his life without Rhodey. He’d taught him so much about people, about friendship, about life. Rhodey had been the first true friend Tony had ever had. Seeing he was starting to freak his friend out he forced a cheesy grin and swung an arm around Rhodey’s neck, hanging off the man and nearly spilling his drink.

“I’m totally blaming you! Everything is your fault.” Tony sing-songed. Rhodey laughed as he protested the manhandling, and near-spilling of his drink.

Tony laughed and barnacled to his best friend. Because RhodeyBear was his.

And love needed no explanation.


	15. Searching

Tiny Dragon searched and searched, but couldn’t find what he was looking for.

“Perhaps it’s already inside you?” suggested Big Panda.

* * *

Tony slumped, head in his hands. He felt gentle hands rest on his shoulders and thumbs pressed firmly just below his neck. He whined softly, letting his head fall further as tension flowed out of his shoulders.

“Why are all political and military leaders greedy controlling assholes or too smart to want to take on this group?”

Rhodey chuckled. “Because those are the two groups that can make it in officer school?” He suggested.

Tony groaned. “We need a leader. Someone with experience in dangerous situations. Someone who understands the laws and policy. Someone who can oversee the running of this place.”

He thudded his head on the table. “Someone who cares.” he murmured desolately. 

Rhodey sighed and pulled up a chair. “I think I know someone, Tones.”

Tony rolled his head on his forehead to glance at him best friend in painful hope. He hated talent hunting. Talent finding, that was fun, but talent hunting sucked. This is what head hunters were for.

“I tried to pitch you, they wanted you to have back up.” Tony sighed.

Rhodey chuckled. “Yeah, and my political clot is null, which doesn’t help.”

Tony almost rolled his eyes, but he was too tired. Rhodey leaned back and sighed.

“I have a candidate. He’s got about at least 2 decades interacting with politics, though he’s not technically in politics. Serious background in military negotiations and a fair amount of battle experience. Decent technical knowledge, though you may have to talk to him a lot about the specifics.” 

Tony snorted. He hadn’t even had technical know-how on his list. He’d still be helping with the tech development, regardless of how little people trusted him.

Rhodey eyed him a moment before continuing. “He’s up on the current laws and knows both those and your changes inside and out. I know everyone will adore him if he gives them the chance.”

Tony glared at Rhodey sullenly. “Sounds like Mr Perfect.” he grumbled. They’d already tried a Mr Perfect solution and it didn’t exactly turn out well.

Rhodey chuckled, “Nah, he’s way too excitable to be perfect. He can get a bit distracted being in awe of the group, so we might need to assign him Peter as an assistant.”

“Peter!?! You think  _ Peter _ would keep him from being distracted?” Tony asked incredulously. Then he frowned. “You think this guy would make a good mentor for the kid?”

Rhodey rolled his eyes before nodding, “I know it. The kid would be over the moon.”

“Oh…” Tony said quietly. This guys still sounded kind of perfect. Distantly he wondered why Rhodey had never brought him up before.

“Best part?” Rhodey said with a satisfied grin. Tony nodded for him to go on. It sure sounded like the guy would be Rhodey’s new best friend, at least at work. 

Rhodey leaned forward. “Best part, is how much he truly cares.”

Tony eyed him a moment before sighing. “You think this guy will accept the job.”

“Sure,” Rhodey nodded, “ _ if _ we can convince him we want him. He’s kind of really fucking modest. It takes an act of god for him to admit to himself and those he truly likes that he’s actually good at caring for people.”

Tony sighed, he could see why Rhodey had come to him with this guy instead of just talking to the guy directly. Tony was  _ good _ at convincing people of things. He had a lifetime of proof of that.

He slide the paper over. “Okay, submit the name tot he council and if they agree, I’ll pitch it to him.” Tony gave his best friend a grin, “no one can resist Tony Stark.”

Rhodey eyed him. “You’re sure?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes, I trust your judge of character better than my own. You know that. Just submit the name already so we can do something,  _ anything _ , else.” This was already giving him a headache.

Tony watched as Rhodey jotted down the name and folded the paper to send off. Maybe he should have grabbed the name so he could prepare for the convincing, but he was so done with this task already. He’d find out when the council approved. Because he trusted Rhodey to know the best.

The council sent their approval the next day, within probably 10 minutes of discussion. With a sigh, Tony opened the message to find out who he had to convince now.

_ Tony Stark _


End file.
